The McGarrett family
by carson34
Summary: Get a glimpse of the McGarrett family.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I am back to write my second storyline and I hope that you like it. I decided to write this storyline really long. I hope that you like it. Please take time to follow me on twitter as carson34ff.

* * *

headquarters -Steve's POV-

I walked into the office after being gone for the last couple of days. Katie and our kids were really sick and so I took off a couple of days to get them to rest. Trust me, my wife is like me in that way. She doesn't like to rest when we have a case but when I am home. I make sure that it happens and she knows it too. The daycare asked that we keep them home for another day to make sure that we are done with the sickness. Well that was yesterday and today they are going back to there since we have a case. Of course, I think that she needs to stay home for another day but she is very stubborn and I can't win with her when she has her mind on something so I am not even going to try. I know what you are thinking but she is my wife and I would do anything to make her happy even if I don't agree with it. I watched her come walking into the office and smiled at me. I can tell that she is happy to be back. She promised me that she would take it easy.

"Hey how was your couple of days off?" Danny asked me as he walked towards my desk.

"It was good. The kids were happy to have their dad home." I responded to him as I watched him sit down in the chair.

"Well I am glad that she's back." Danny revealed earning a look from me about not being happy that I am back too. "Don't give me that look, I am happy that you are back to work and I can go do my job."

He's lucky that my wife comes into the room. I was about ready to hit him for that statement that he made.

"Alright boys. Take it easy." She said as she walked into my office and headed towards me and gave a kiss. My office phone starts to ring and I answer it. It's the kids daycare. Right after I get off the phone, Katie and I get in the car. Our daughter got hurt and they can't get the bleeding to stop so we need to take her to the doctor's office and find out what happened to her.

* * *

- Katie's POV-

I waited long enough for him to pulled in the driveway to check on our little girl. She was still upset. Steve picked her up and carried her to the car as I grabbed our son to come with us. Steve asked for the team to call if there is a case but right now he needed to be home with us. The team told us that they would cover it. The doctor gave her about three stitches and told us that she needed to rest. I can't believe that she is getting stitches at this age. She is only four years old and is doing pretty good. We get her into the house and Steve just lays her down with a movie in our room. Steve and I decided to make it a family day and watched the movie with our daughter. They all enjoyed the movie and then it was time for dinner.

The kids ate their dinner and then it was time for bed. They were fast asleep and the next morning, Steve went to work while the kids and I were still sleeping. He told me last night that he was going to find out what happened to our daughter.

* * *

- Steve's POV-

I pulled into the parking lot where the kids used to go for daycare to find them closed for the day and cleaning. Danny was already there and was waiting for him to get there.

"Hey, how is she doing?" He asked me as we walked into the room.

"She's fine. She's resting in my bed with my wife which I wanted to be there with my family" I revealed to him as we walked into the office of the lady that is in charge of the daycare.

"Mr. McGarrett, how's Lily doing?" She asked me as I can tell that she was trying to cover up something. Her staff did a bad job of watching my child and I had every right to be upset.

"She's fine. She had three stitches right now. I am trying to figure out what happened to her that the stitches needed to be done." I responded to her as Danny just stood there.

"My staff said that she was not listening to them when they told her to stop climbing on things. She fell and it was an accident." She revealed to me and Danny. Neither Danny or myself was buying what she was saying since Lily doesn't climb on things at home.

"Are you tell me that you're blaming a four year old for this? Your staff should have taken the right steps to make sure that she would not get hurt. She's a little girl and is learning. My wife and I are taking our kids out of this daycare and I will make sure that this place is closed down." I threaten her as we stood up and walked to our cars.

"What a bunch of scrap. Lily doesn't climb at all." Danny said as we stood by his car. A lady comes out and wants to talk about what really happen and when she tells me, I am not very happy with this place. I thank her for letting us know the truth. I watched as she walks back into the building and pull out my phone to call the governor and CPS to let them know what is going on. The governor shows up and talks to the woman that revealed the truth about Lily's stitches.

"Commander McGarrett, what do you want to do about this place?" He asked me.

"I want to have this place closed down." I informed this to the governor and then I called Katie since she needed to know what is going on. I heard Lily crying in the background.

"What's going on with her?" I asked my wife as Danny looks at me.

"Lucas bit her." She revealed to him though the phone.

"Why don't you and the kids come and meet me here?" I asked her. She agreed to meeting me and I wait for them to get here.

* * *

Katie's POV

I put the kids into my car and head to their old daycare place. On the way there, I can't believe that the owner tried to tell us that she was climbing. There was no way that she would do that since we taught her an early age not to do it unless we were with her. I pulled in and watched my husband and his best-friend get the kids out of the car. I was a little surprise that the governor would be here but I know that he cares for the kids just like the rest of the team does. Of course Lily doesn't like being hold by her uncle Danny and wants her father. She's such a daddy's girl. As I watched my husband with our daughter, the lady that revealed the truth to my husband and friend, she comes up and smiles.

"How is Lily doing?" She asked me as I gave her a smile.

"She's doing really good. Thank you for asking." I responded back to her as I know that she did not cause it. "Thank you for coming out and saying that stuff."

"You needed to know. Maybe it will get it to stop." She responded to her as she looked at Lily and Steve. "He loves her so much."

"Yes he does." I said. "He loves us all."

I can tell out of my corner of my eye as Danny hands Lucas to Steve as well. He heads into the room possibility making an arrest in the staff.

Three weeks later, the staff at the daycare are center to ten years in jail for Child abuse and the governor opens a daycare center at the palace. Lily doesn't want to stay in there so Danny makes a deal with Rachael to have Grace be in there with her. It seems to be working..

* * *

Steve's POV

I love being able to check on my kids whenever I want because they are right down stairs. Lily is about to turn five and doesn't seem to be affected by anything that happen a month ago. We are moving on with our family and our lives. That night was hard for us as we were dealing with nightmares.

I walked into her room and calmed her down. She falls back to sleep and I walked back to my room. Katie was sound asleep and I just climbed into the bed and fall asleep. Lucky it was the start of a weekend. I was out in minutes flat.

* * *

Author Note: I did not reveal what happen to Lily since both of Steve and Katie know what happen to their daughter. I hope that you like this chapter and please review. Hopefully next chapter will be longer then this one. I might add more to this one. Don't worry Charmed fans, I am working on one for you guys next week! As always thank you for reading. I got a busy day ahead of me tomorrow. So I am signing out early! Please review! I'm sorry for ant mistakes that I have made in this first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: a lot of people asked when I am going to reveal what happened to Lucy and I promised that it will be soon. Please keep reading and reviewing. Hopefully this chapter will be up before Tuesday but I don't know when it will be UP. A lot of people asked if I was going to reveal what happen to Lily.

* * *

Steve's POV

I walked into my office after being in court for Lily's abuse. My wife and I didn't want to put her thou it. Lily had just started to lash out on us and we scheduled her for a counseling appointment.

It was later for today and I am about to head home to pick them up when the governor comes in.

"Hey, can I have a moment of your time?" He asked me as I sat down.

"Yes, sir." I responded to him.

"How's Lily doing since the abuse?" He asked me.

"She doesn't like to be with anyone else but me and my wife. She kinda trust the team but not that much. I can't believe that my child went thou that for two years without me knowing. I meant that it's my job to protect this city but when it came to my child I failed her." I revealed to him.

"Steve, it's not your fault. They shouldn't touch her the way that they did. I saw the bruise on her and I didn't say anything." He said to me.

"What?" I asked

"Yeah she had some bruises but I thought that she fell down." He revealed to him.

"How could you not tell me? I'm her father." I said in a angry tone of voice. "I need to go. My wife and I are taking our daughter to the therapist to work on what happen to her."

With that said, I walked out and headed to my truck to get to my family. I drove home and thought about everything that he had said. I saw the bruise and did not ask her what happened. It's my job to protect and take care of abuse kids and now my own child is one of them. We got to the therapist and it went really well. She got some ideas to come and talk to mommy or myself. I hope that this will work for us.

It's been about three weeks since our meeting with the therapist and everything is going on really well.

* * *

Katie's POV

It's my day off and the kids are getting into everything. I can't get them done for their nap and so I tried to get them to cuddle and watch a movie with me which they do. I know that Steve is not going to be happy since he wants them to take a nap before we head over to Danny's house. It's around five in the evening and Steve just got home. The kids are taking their naps finally.

"Hey baby" Steve greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey honey." I responded as soon as he finishes the kids.

"Where are the kids?" He asked me.

"They are taking their nap." I revealed to him. I know that he is mad since he wanted me to put them down early in the day.

"I wanted to make sure that when I got home that I can load them up and we can go." He yelled at me. He has been yelling at me the last couple of days and I know that he's upset that he could not stop what happened to her but taking it out on me should not be okay.

"Steve, I get that you are upset but you are taking it out on me and it needs to stop. The kids don't need to hear and I don't want to hear it. " I revealed to him as both of the kids came down the stairs and walked over to him to give a hug and kiss.

He gets the kids a hug and kiss then he comes over and gives me a kiss. I know that he is sorry that he did that. We get the kids into the car and I am still not talking to him. We get to Danny's house and tried to pretend that there is nothing wrong with us.

* * *

Danny's POV

I noticed that there is something going on between Steve and Katie. I know things are changing so I decided to take Steve and talked to him about what's going on.

"Hey what's going on with you and Katie?" I asked him.

"It's going good." He lies to me. I could tell that he is lying but I let him think that I believe him. Whatever it is, I just hope that they work it thou. They have kids that need them to be getting along. We get done to the birthday party.

* * *

Steve's POV

I loaded up my tired kids into the car as she is saying good night to Grace. I know that she is upset at me and I can understand why she is upset at me for lashing out at her. She hasn't talk to me since we left our house. We get home and put the kids into bed. We get the kids into bed and then climb into our own bed. Normally if she was not mad at me then we would be cuddling but since she was mad at me. I don't think that we are going to do that so we fall asleep. The next morning, I wake up to find her still sleeping on my chest and so I know that she moved during the middle of the night.

* * *

Author Note: alright that is it for this chapter and I will be back in a couple of days with a new chapter. So please review and let me know what you think of it. Also make sure that you find me on both facebook as carson34 and Twitter as carson34ff where I update a lot on.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: it's time for chapter three of this storyline. We are half way done with this storyline. Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. I am sorry that I didn't post in a while but I am back with trying to finished the storyline. I hope that you will like it. On Friday it's been a week since we fought. So I started to planned a date night for us. In a couple of days, I will have a fishing storyline for Callen and Steve and Danny. Before you say anything about these storylines, I am going have them seperate. I might one for Steve and Danny together thou.

* * *

Steve's POV

It's been three days since Katie and I had that fight. I don't know why we have been doing this. She's my partner for the rest of our lives together. I need to make it up to her. So I called Danny to see if he would watch the kids for me. He said yes and he can do it on Friday.

* * *

Katie's POV

It's been a week since Steve and I talked about anything. He had told me this morning that we were going to have a date night. I want him to know that I am really mad about what he did. I know that he is different when it happens to someone that he doesn't know but when it happens to his child then he acts protective of her. I had to get ready for work when he is finishing up his run. He normally comes into the bathroom right after his run. I was surprised that he just climbed into the shower with me.

"I'm sorry that I took my anger out on you." He said to me as we started to kiss. We make love in the shower. It was nice to be back in his arms. We got dressed and headed to work since Steve's sister was going to watch the kids. By the time that we got to work, Danny and the rest of the team weren't there yet. Tomorrow is Steve's birthday and he doesn't know what we are planning to do. When Steve has to go meet the governor and let me tell you that the governor is in on the plan.

He is gone by the time that the rest of the team gets here. We set up the birthday cake in Kono's office until we head home. I knew that he was going to be surprised at had to get a new cake since Steve had seen the cake in Danny's trunk. We got off the work and head to the movies. I don't think that this is what he had in mind since he asked before we left. I told him that I just wanted to see this movie and spend time in his arms.

"I love you." I said to him as we sat down to watch the movie. I felt him giving me a kiss on the forehead. We enjoyed our movie date and head to get the kids but right when we are almost there, we get a call from the governor saying that we are needed at the headquarters. Steve had a smile on his face. I know that he has it figured out. I also have something planned for his birthday just the two of us. There was a reason that as a team we are celebrating it tonight.

* * *

Steve's POV

As we are heading into the office, I have my hand on her back until our kids come running towards us. I am acting like I am surprised to see both of my kids and my sister there. It's been a year since my last one. I know that is what they are doing.

"I'm surprised that you are here." I revealed to my sister.

"And miss my brother's old are you turning this year?" She asked me. I know that she is kidding by it.

"I'm only two years older than you." I responded back to her while giving her a hug.

We celebrated my birthday and I loved celebrating and this year we didn't do the salt which I was happy that it was not in there. We had a great day with the kids and our family. I could not wait for tomorrow night for my real birthday celebration.

* * *

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. Chapter four will be hopefully up by Friday night. Make sure that you review and let me know what you think of. Also find me on Twitter as carson34ff where I update so much. Also find me on facebook as carson34 where I will try to make sure to update. Have a great day or week.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I decided to see if I can finished this storyline on Wednesday. I hope that you like it. Saturday's chapter will be the last chapter of this storyline and then I will be starting a new numb3rs storyline. I hope that you like this. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

* * *

Steve's POV

I walked into the office after meeting Wo fat and finding out that someone is after my family more exact my mother. I know that she is keeping me in the dark about something that is now coming after them. I need to make sure that my family is safe. Today we are celebrating my daughter's birthday and we are having family and friends to the birthday party. Danny took her last night so that we could finished up getting ready for the put our son to bed and Katie just wrapped Lily's presents while I finished decorating. We head to bed around 11pm.

"I can't believe that her birthday is tomorrow. She's growing up so fast." I said to my wife as we laid in bed. I watched her started laughing at me and so I lean over her. "You are laughing at me?"

"Because it's funny that you are doing this." She said to me.

"You know what you are lucky that I love you." I responded to her as I lean in closer to her mouth as we start to make love. The next morning came and Lucas came running into our room and jumped on me. Trust me it doesn't feel better when your three year-old jumps on you when you are trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Katie's POV

It's around eight in the morning and I watched my son wake up his father. Normally Steve is the first one awake with our daughter but not today. Today is the day that he slept in. Lucky for us, we got the birthday party all set up. Danny was dropping her off at noon which Is the time that the party is going to start. I was happy that she had fun with Danny's house with Grace. I was happy that they are together friends forever.

We all get ready for the birthday party and Steve's cellphone starts to ring and he answers it. After he gets off the phone, he walks towards me and I know that it's something bad going on.

"What's wrong?" I asked my husband as we are eating breakfast.

"That was Joe. He found something that he and my mom needs my help. I have to leave during her birthday party." He said to me.

"She's not going to like this." I responded to him as he wraps his arms around me. I hate it when he has to leave but I know that this is apart of who he is and I need to accept this. Around noon, Danny gets there with the girls to find Steve's packing.

"What are you going?" He asked Steve as I watched our daughter play with the other kids as they are arriving. Steve decided to wait until the birthday party was over to leave. The kids were really upset to watch their father leave. I promised them that he would be back.

Danny's POV

It's been three days since he left. I have been trying to make it over to check on his family. I can tell that Katie is not feeling good and I am starting to think that she's pregnant with their third child. Today I am going to ask her about what is going on with her. I know that with him gone, she needs to talk to them about everything that is going on.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She said as we walked into the office and got the biggest surprise by finding Joe standing there.

Joe's POV

I came here looking for Steve since I tried all week to get a hold of him. I figured that something is going on when Danny and Katie walked into the office with a questioning look on his face.

* * *

Author Note: alright I am going to leave on this part. What do you think is going to happen with Joe? Where is Steve? Please review and let me know what you think of it. Also follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I will update things regularly. I also have a facebook fan page carson34. I will be back on Friday with the last chapter of this storyline. I know that this chapter is a little short and I'm sorry for that. I promised that the next chapter will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews that I received on the last four chapters and now it's time for this storyline to come to an end. I can't believe that August is ending in a couple of days and the kids are going back to school and I will hopefully get to go back to the school to volunteer. Please make sure that you review and let me know what your thoughts are of this storyline.

* * *

Katie's POV

I stopped in my tracks the minute that I see Joe. I remembered that Steve had been on a trip with Joe. I don't know where my husband. Before I can say anything, Danny walks up to him.

"Where's Steve?" I heard Danny said to his friend.

"I don't know where he is." Joe revealed.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "Steve told me that he was going to find you and his mom."

"That's another thing. I just came from Doris and she isn't there either. So I am thinking that they are together." Joe claimed to me. Danny catches me before I fall as I started to cry.

"Hey Chin, can you try to get a hold of Steve please?" Danny asked their friend. I watched as he walks away. It's been a long day for me so Danny decides to take me home. Chin managed to get a hold of Steve and he said that he would come home as soon as he can.

* * *

Steve's POV

I had lied to my wife and friends and I am not a fan of it. I want to make sure that my family is safe and sound. I got a call from Chin today which he told me that Joe stopped by. I was doing something for my mom and her career and so I had to lied to them. We got back into my truck to head home. We have followed this lead for days and Now I need to get back to my family. I head home and my mom decided to take a cab so I can get some sleep. I managed to get about seven hours as my daughter decides to wake me up at seven in the morning.

"Good morning baby girl. What are you doing up so early?" I asked as I move her up closer to me. She'll always be my baby girl.

"I hoped that you were home and I wanted to come and check mommy." She revealed to me as I pulled her up into my arms. We just lay in bed until Katie wakes up. Katie wakes up about twenty minutes later and we just stay in bed until Lucas comes in. We sit down and eat breakfast and decided to go the diamond head for some climbing. The kids have a great time up there and so do we. I know when we get the kids to bed, she would like to know why I lied to her. We got the kids in bed and I find her in our room holding a box. It looks like a pregnancy box. Could we be expecting another child?

"Hey what's going on?" I asked her as I walked towards her.

"lately I haven't been feeling really well and so I took a pregnancy test and it revealed that I am pregnant with another baby." She revealed as she finished I picked her up and gave her a celebration of the new baby.

* * *

Nine months later: Katie's POV

I am done being pregnant with this baby. We don't know what we are having yet. I hope that we are having a baby girl but Steve thinks it's a boy since I am carrying the same way that I did with Lucas. Today we are taking the kids for their first day of school. Lucas is going to preschool while Lily is going to first grade. The kids were really happy to be going to school. After we dropped the kids off, we headed to the hospital since I was feeling labor pains all morning long. By the end of the night, Danny brought the kids to meet their new baby sister. We decided to name her Kia. Three days later, we took our daughter home for the first time. We were looking forward to bonding as a family of five.

"I can't believe that we have another daughter." Steve said as he gave me a kiss.

"I know neither can I." I responded back to him as he picks up Kia out of my arms. I can tell that he really loves his children and I am glad.

Nine weeks later

Kia is growing really big and all the kids are doing great. Today I am taking the kids to see their dad at work since we wanted to get out of the house. We walked into the building and Steve saw us and ran up to us.

"Hey baby." Steve greeted me with a kiss as he picked up our son. "What are you doing here?"

"we came to visit you and the rest of our family." I revealed to him. We sat down and ate lunch as a family. Steve decided to head home with us. We got home and headed for our beach.

* * *

Author Note: I hope that you guys liked this storyline so be sure to review and let me know what you think of it. Let me know if you want a sequel to this storyline. Be sure to follow me on twitter "carson34ff" and my facebook fan page "Carson34". If you are already following me on both facebook and twitter, I want to thank you so much! I don't know when the next Hawaii Five-0 storyline will be coming out so be sure to check twitter for that. Also make sure that you follow my blog where I try to blog every day!


End file.
